1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a brake system for a vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
In the following patent literature 1, a brake system for a vehicle, which generates frictional braking force by using brake fluid pressure generated by a motor cylinder device (fluid pressure generating device), is described. The motor cylinder device drives a piston (actuator) by using an electric motor to be controlled by a control unit, so that the brake fluid pressure is generated on the brake fluid.
Patent literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-075605